1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for horn control using a touch pattern. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for horn control using a touch pattern that is capable of recognizing a variety of touch patterns input by a driver through a capacitive touch sensor equipped in a steering wheel, and outputting a corresponding horn sound.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most vehicles are equipped with a horn output device, which is able to produce a loud sound (e.g., honking a horn) that provides a strong warning to other drivers in particular situations, such as an emergency situation. Horns are also typically used to call attention to a vehicle in a non-emergency situation. For example, a horn may be used to alert the driver of a nearby vehicle that is in a stopped/parked situation, or to alert a pedestrian in an alley. Horns may also be used generally to simply notify others of the location of the vehicle. However, the conventional art horn output device was primarily designed to give a strong warning to the other party in an emergency situation; consequently, conventional art horn output devices typically produce a uniform and strong sound. This is disadvantageous in situations where a driver merely wants to call attention to the location of the vehicle, or to prompt another driver to take action (e.g., when a traffic light has turned green and the preceding driver has not noticed). In other words, the conventional horn output device outputs a horn which causes discomfort even when it is just being used to call attention to the vehicle. Disadvantageously, this may cause discomfort to the people around. In particular, when children are playing in front of a vehicle that is driving down an alley, it would be desirable to be able to use a horn that produces a softer sound, so as not to startle the children. Unfortunately, conventional art horn output devices do not provide this option. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a horn output device that allows a user to respond to different situations with different horn outputs.